Reality
by CrystalPearl
Summary: Alice has to face reality. Why? It's high school life. Alice has to face plenty of girls before she can find her true love,will she succeed? or fail? find out in this story! AXS RXD BXJ New Chapter Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**me : hello! **

**shun : great another story of torture!**

**me : be nice will ya , alice?**

**alice : okay... introduction! **

_shun : the most popular guy in high school , his best are , billy gilbert, dan kuso , lisa kazami__(not me) , runo misaki , julie makimoto_

_alice : the new girl , she being the new girl doesn't have much friends , but does have popular friends , julie makimoto , runo misaki ,and lisa kazami ._

_dan : the second popular guy , his best friends are , shun kazami , billy gilbert , lisa kazami , julie makimoto , his girlfriend is Runo misaki_

_runo : 99 procent popular , her best friends are , lisa kazami , julie makimoto , alice gehabich, billy gilbert , shun kazami. her boyfriend is dan kuso_

_julie : the third most popular girl , she's every time worried about her appearance , her best friends are , lisa kazami , runo misaki , alice gehabich , billy gilbert , shun kazami. her _

_boyfriend is billy_

_billy : the third most popular guy , his best friends are , dan kuso , shun kazami , lisa kazami , runo misaki , his girlfriend is julie makimoto._

_lisa : the second most popular girl , doesn't care for her looks actually , she can calm people down , her best friends are , julie makimoto , runo misaki , alice gehabich , shun kazami , dan kuso , billy _

_gilbert_

_Rebbeca : the most popular girl , she got a major crush on shun but he keeps rejecting her , her best friends are : Lizabeth star , amber aroma _

_Lizabeth : a popular snobby and rude girl , she got a major crush on dan , her best friends are , rebbeca star , amber aroma _

_Amber : another popular snobby and rude girl , she got a major crush on billy , her best friends are : __Lizabeth star , Rebbeca star_

___

* * *

_**me : phew! disclaimer!**

**dan : crystalpearl does NOT own bakugan**

**

* * *

**meeting alice

"hey shun...i hate to say it but that girl is hot!" dan said.

"oh! dan is like gonna break up with runo?" a familiar voice asked.

"shut up lizz!" lisa said coming from nowhere.

"like fine..." lizz said.

you saved the day cuz !" shun said.

while dan , shun and lisa were walking to there math class , shun accidentally bumped into somebody.

"i'm sorry!" the girl said.

"uh..." shun couldn't talk anymore , he looked at the girl , she had orange-red hair , a pale skin , beautiful eyes.

lisa smiled.

"alice!" lisa exclaimed.

"hey lis!" alice smiled.

shun was 'hypnotized' by love at first sight.

"dan , cuz meet alice gehabich! i met her when i was walking to school" lisa said.

"it's nice to meet you..."alice begon.

"my name is dan kuso!" dan said.

shun was finally set free from love at first sight

"hi...my name is shun..." shun started with a blush.

alice gave up a smile.

"uh..Where's the math class by the way?" alice asked.

"just follow us alice! we have math class too!" lisa smiled and walked faster.

"wait for me!" the others yelled and runned after lisa.

a few minutes later they were at there math class.

"class...i'd like you to meet Alice Gehabich...a new student..plz welcome her" a boring voice said.

"like oh my god! she's like so special!" rebbeca whispered to amber and Lizabeth.

lizabeth and amber giggled.

"like duh! oh my god like look at those shoes! she definitely has to go like shopping! " amber whispered giggling.

"like totally! look at that t-shirt like that is way WAY back" lizabeth giggled.

"oh like girls we didn't like come here for a like fashion lecture!" a blue-haired girl whispered.

"runo is totally right!" a silver-haired girl said.

"bite me" rebbeca whispered.

"you wish" lisa said joining the whispering chat.

"girls! please have a 'fashion chat' later" mister roser said.

lisa sighed.

"sorry mister roser..." the girls apologized.

alice gave lisa a look that said ''what did those girls want?''.

"i'll tell ya at lunch...i don't wanna get in detention" lisa whispered so only alice could hear it.

**A WHILE LATER AT LUNCH :**

alice finally found the cafeteria. she opened the looked at every table and finally found lisa's.

"hey! sorry i'm late! i couldn't find the cafeteria!" alice apologized.

"oh that's okay , oh yeah julie...runo...meet alice! our new friend!" lisa smiled.

"nice to meet you! my name is julie makimoto!" julie's bubbly voice kicked in.

"sorry about my friend..." runo gave julie an ''calm down look''. "my name is runo misaki!".

"i'll be right back..i'm gonna get my lunch!" alice smiled and left.

when she got her food she bumped into somebody spilling her plate of food on the girl's dress.

"why you little brat! that was a new designed dress! made in paris!" the girl... obviously rebbeca star...screamed.

"i'm sorry!" alice apologized.

"maybe it works with others! but not with me!" rebbeca yelled.

"yo rebbeca! calm down!" shun's voice came.

"shun honey!" rebbeca spun into shun's arms."look what that mean , rude , untalented , ugly ,snobby , selfish , stubborn , blind ...person!"

"oh god rebbeca! finally you say something smart! you actually talk about yourself for a change!" julie said.

rebbeca gave julie a glare.

"oh rebbeca please! everybody knows your a slut!" a boy yelled.

"i agree with billy for a change!" runo said.

rebbeca looked at them.

"shun honey!" rebbeca yelled.

shun groaned.

the cafeteria stayed quiet but lisa killed the quietness.

"oh my god! rebbeca! your hair! it's a mess!" lisa yelled.

rebbeca gave out a yell and faster then the speed of light her and her followers got to the girls bathroom.

lisa laughed with tears in her eyes.

"you had to see her face when i said that!" lisa exclaimed with loud laughter.

eventually the others begon to laugh too. but they didn't notice rebbeca star , lizabeth star and amber aroma watching them...and wanting

revenge...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**me : a bit of a cliffhanger?**

**shun : i don't know...**

**runo : R&R...**

**juliz : and plz no flames!**

**me : stay tuned for another chapter of Reality! **


	2. Chapter 2

**me : hey hey hey he-**

**klaus : shut up..**

**me : where did YOU come from?**

**klaus : your book! germany duh!**

**me : wow...your gonna be allot meaner in the story ( grins)**

**klaus : no! then i won't have a chance with alice! **

**me : do the disclaimer and you might have a big roll**

**klaus : crystalpearl does NOT own bakugan**

**me : shun!**

**shun :*keeps glaring at klaus* crystalpearl does NOT own the bakugan characters **

**me : LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTIIIIIIIIIOOOOOON!**

**

* * *

**

Trouble?

alice sighed and runned.

"late again!" alice thought.

alice runned as fast as she could , she accidentally bumped into somebody.**( A/N what's with me and people bumping into each other? :P) **

"i'm sorry!" alice apologized.

"LOOK OUT LO-" the boy said , he stopped and stared at alice with wide eyes , he saw the most beautiful red-haired girl in his whole life. " uh..i mean sorry"

"that's okay...oh my! i got to go! bye!" alice shouted as she runned to her history class.

the boy...( aka klaus ) stared at alice.

"she...is so beautiful" klaus whispered to his guardian bakugan , sirenoid.

sirenoid sighed.

"uh...klaus..don't you have history class?" sirenoid asked.

klaus gave out a shock and runned to his history class. there he saw..all his class-mates , shun was paying attention..not , dan was...sleeping , ,julie was whispering too billy , runo was paying attenton, lisa ..like always was paying attention to everybody , rebbeca was putting lipstick on ,Lizabeth was looking in her little mirror , amber was...insulting people and billy was whispering back to billy. his look stopped on a girl...a certian red-haired girl. he kept staring at the red-haired girl until a voice talked to him.

"mister von hertzon please take a seat" there history teacher said.

"yes , sorry mister belta" klaus apologized and took his seat.

lisa..as always paying attention , gave klaus a glare. klaus..whoever returned with a wave.

"so class...everybody...In one minute class will be over" mister belta said.

"like mister belta! didn't you like notice klaus is like late?" amber said with a sweet and innocent voice.

every class mate smiled , seems like _nobody _liked klaus.

"mister belta! didn't you notice amber was..insulting people?" klaus fired back.

"i would like never do that!" amber shouted with fake tears in her eyes. " he's like lying!"

"i'm lying?" klaus shouted." you're lying!"

amber fake cried.

"amber hon..everything is like gonna be alright...like look mister belta! klaus like made amber cry!" Lizabeth shouted.

"yeah like totally!" rebbeca shouted.

"rebbeca star! amber aroma! lizabeth star! and klaus von hertzon! to the principals office!" mister belta shouted.

"but-" rebbeca started.

"**KNOW**!" mister belta shouted.

rebbeca , amber , lizabeth and klaus sighed and made there way to the principals office , as told.

"class you can leave know for gym" mister belta said before going out of the classroom.

while the others were walking to gym , they started talking a bit.

"i'm so happy those freaks are in trouble!" shun exclaimed.

"wow shun , i've never seen you happy..unless" lisa started teasingly.

shun blushed crimson red.

"and you said you didn't like ''potatoes'' ! " dan laughed.

runo hit dan with her fist.

"idiot! we were talking about happiness!" runo said.

"happiness...i'm not happy with you runo!" dan said.

big mistake. runo was on fire! **( A/N like when they met julie ! julie hugged dan and runo was major jealous...more on fire!)**

"what did you sa-" runo was cut of by alice.

"he meant it by a joke..." alice said.

"totally!" julie agreed.

"yeah" shun said.

"hey shunny!" an annoying voice shouted and hugged shun.

shun let out a groan...again.

"oh rebbeca! i think your lip stick is a bit too dark!" julie shouted.

"i don't care!" rebbeca said.

"liar!" lisa coughed two times.

"oh! you must be-" rebbeca was cut of by alice.

"alice gehabich, nice to meet you" alice smiled.

rebbeca gave out a fake smile.

"rebbeca star " rebbeca said.

"hey beca!" Lizabeth yelled.

Lizabeth stopped and looked at alice with the same fake smile like rebbeca.

"i don't think we met , i'm Lizabeth star , beca's twin sister" lizabeth said.

alice looked at lizabeth and rebbeca. they didn't actually look like each other.

"oh my god!" a voice came...more like an annoying voice.

"where did you get that sweater ?" amber asked sweetly.

"uh..." alice blushed.

julie let out a glare to amber , which amber fully returned.

"that's it! stop the act!" julie shouted and headed to amber to slap her.

julie was stopped by lisa , runo and alice.

"hey..let's act like we don't know let's ask if they want to go shopping with us and the boys, we'll insult them as much as possible" lisa whispered so only runo , julie and alice heard it.

obviously alice noticed that **( A/N i'm not gonna make alice stupid!) **.

julie nodded with a smile.

"hey rebbeca! lizz and amber" lisa started with a smile. " want to go shopping with us and the boys?

rebbeca , lizabeth and amber looked at each other.

"sure!" lizabeth said.

julie smiled evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**me : whoa! will the girls mission fail? or succeed?**

**julie : find out in the next chapter!**

**alice : R&R and plz no flames**

**me : i have to deal with something bye!**

**dan : there she goes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**me : next chapter of ..Reality! disclaimer!**

**alice : lis does NOT own bakugan**

**me : on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

shopping!

"honey! you're friends are here! they said they were going shopping with you!" alice's mother shouted.

"okay mom!" alice shouted as she came downstairs.

"why do you have a mega phone , lisa?" alice asked.

"i asked to but she didn't tell she only told julie and runo" shun said and smiled at alice.

alice smiled back.

"you'll see" lisa said as she walked to the mall.

the others except runo and julie looked at each other but followed lisa.

"like hey!" rebbeca exclaimed.

"hey like it's gonna be like so fun!" lizabeth said with a fake smile.

"totally" amber fake smiled.

"why don't you guys start modeling with outfits and all!" lisa smiled.

"cool like okay!" lizabeth said.

"i will like too" amber smiled.

"same like here!" rebbeca said and goes to a changing room.

amber and lizabeth didn't hesitate and copied rebbeca. lisa gave up a smile and set her mega phone on. rebbeca came with a cute outfit and started posing.

"**OMG YOU ARE TOTALLY FAT! YOU SHOULD START BUYING LARGE SIZES!**" lisa shouted in the mega phone.

rebbeca blushed.

"shh! like everybody will like hear us!" rebbeca whispered.

just know amber and lizabeth came out.

"OMG LIZABETH! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY EXERCISE!" runo shouted.

"NO! AMBER SHOULD TOO! LOOK HOW FAT SHE IS!"julie shouted and everybody looked at them.

shun laughed , dan and billy were rolling on the floor while laughing and a friend of them , christopher was laughing with tears in his eyes.

amber , lizabeth and rebbeca blushed from embarrassment. it kept going like this...lisa was insulting rebbeca , runo was insulting lizabeth and julie was insulting amber..and the boys? were laughing. rebbeca had enough.

"like moving on!" rebbeca shouted angered.

a smile appeared on lizabeth's lips.

"why don't we just go like shopping a bit? " lizabeth started

"like the boys go to the arcade and like we go shopping!"amber finished.

"**OKAY THEN!**" lisa shouted in the mega phone

alice gave out a light sigh.

"lisa..please don't shout" alice whispered.

lisa clicked on the off button.

"alice it's my duty to insult them" lisa whispered.

"but still..." alice thought it was a little too harsh." can't we do it another way?"

"they always do this to everybody..it's time we learned them a lesson!" lisa smiled.

a smile appeared on alice.

"okay then.." alice whispered.

"that's the power!' julie joined the whispering chat. " i just knew you were hesitating!"

alice giggled lightly.

"is it that obvious? " alice asked whispering.

"yeah..."runo said as she joined the whispering conversation.

"like omg! this shop is like **THE BEST **!" lizabeth shouted.

"i don't feel like shopping..just watching" alice said.

"well i feel like shopping!" julie exclaimed and jumped up and down to the shop.

"wait julie!" the others shouted and runned after her.

"this tank top is the cutest!" Lizabeth shouted.

"and this dress is the best!"rebbeca shouted.

"and you guys are INSANE!" lisa shouted.

shun sighed and took a seat next to alice.

"rebbeca is insane don't ya think?" shun looked at alice with a questioning face.

"you think your girlfriend is insane?" alice asked confusing.

"my girlfriend?she is my wannabe girlfriend!" shun laughed.

alice gave up a huge smile.

"i guess i do have a chance with shun then.." alice thought with a smile.

"so...shun right?" alice asked , shun nodded. " do you have en err...girlfriend?"

"nope..what about you?" shun asked.

"if i have a boyfriend? no i don't" alice replied with red cheeks.

"yes! yes yes! i have a chance with alice!" shun thought.

"i'll get you a milkshake rebbeca!" lisa smiled and runned away.

"lizabeth! i'll get you drink! you must be thirsty!" runo exclaimed and runned away.

"oh amber! you look really hungry! i'll get you ice cream!" julie exclaimed and before amber could reply julie runned of to get ice cream.

lisa walked back with one milkshake , and she walked faster.

"i see you've changed back to your normal clothes"lisa smiled and ''accidentally'' spilled the milkshake on rebbeca's normal clothes.

"i am so sorry! let me get a napkin! " lisa shouted too loud so that everybody could here it in her mega phone.

as lisa spilled something over rebbeca's normal clothes , so did julie and runo.

"that's like it!" rebbeca said angered. " i'm like going home!"

"like me too!" lizabeth shouted.

"same like here!" amber shouted and the three girls burst out of the mall , faster then the speed of light.

lisa laughed with tears in her eyes.

"you had to see there faces!" lisa exclaimed.

"dude i totally agree with you!" christopher laughed.

"you guys! that was brilliant!" billy laughed.

"hilarious!" dan laughed.

lisa high-fived runo , julie and alice.

"okay guys...let's have some fun without the girly girls" lisa smiled and ''acidentally'' spilled the last of the milkshake on christopher.

"ooh your gonna get it know!"! christopher shouted as he chased after lisa.

lisa was running for her life , while laughing.

"they make a good couple..." alice said.

"yeah! you and shun too!" julie exclaimed.

both alice and shun blushed.

lisa stopped and so did christopher.

"WERE NOT A COUPLE ALICE!" both of them shouted together.

"are you sure? you look like a good one" shun asked.

"WERE SURE" both of them shouted.

"guys! what you say we go to the movie tomorrow?" alice asked changing the subject.

"okay.." lisa smiled and runned away for her life.

"i'm in!" christopher shouted as he chased lisa.

"and tomorrow at the movies..we'll be there " rebbeca smiled as she left the mall for real know and called her friends.

* * *

**me : oooooo! there plan worked but rebbeca has a plan know!**

**alice : R&R**

**shun : no flames plz**

**christopher : *pops out of nowhere* review plz!**

**me : stay tuned...for the next chapter of..."Reality!" **


End file.
